Friday
by bijoubee
Summary: "IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAAAY!" With the nonsensical lyrics paired up with Rin's horrible pronunciation of the English language, Len found this Friday to be very hard to enjoy. There's no escape. one-shot


**Author's Note: I was bored. And I know that Rebecca Black's "Friday" is _liek, totally last year_, but I had started writing this back then and never finished it until now. To people who have never heard the song before, you may not get what this whole thing is about, but hopefully you'll still enjoy...right? :D And...I have a dark feeling that people (Japanese..and a bunch of other people too) are going to be offended by this. PLEASE DON'T. I had NO intention of offending you awesome people, and if I didn't write the lyrics as I did, it wouldn't have made sense otherwise. So, go ahead and flame, and bash, and kill me, but just know that it was never my goal to offend anyone. **

**Hmmm, not sure if this is canon in my other story "A New Kind of Foe", but I think it's mostly un-canon since they live in separate houses as opposed to them all living together in the above story...you decide that. But there's SLIGHT (barely) Len x Miku. You'd have to read each word individually to see it though, so if the pairing really bothers you, it won't be flung at your face or anything.**

**And the writing is crappy in this. I was so desperate to delete it from my computer.**

**(Yeah, I hate how insufferably long my author's notes are...I have too much free time xB)**

**Now ENJOY...iguess.**

* * *

><p><em>"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY~" With the nonsensical lyrics paired up with Rin's horrible pronunciation of the American language, Len found this Friday to be very hard to enjoy.<em>

* * *

><p>A contented sigh escaped the blond's lips as he sprawled himself out to enjoy the comforts of his bed. It had been a long week: essay after essay, homework that seemed to constantly pile up, and projects galore.<p>

But after four days of this, he survived.

Monday was a monster. Tuesday was insufferable. Wednesday nearly killed him. Thursday ate his soul.

And then there was Friday. Good, ol' Friday.

"Friday," Len whispered to himself. A grin stretched itself upon his face.

"Friday."

School had gone on its temporary leave about two hours ago. The bell had rung, and the students excitedly made their exit from the school. Off to finally spend time doing useful things that didn't involve _school_ (Psh, who needs it?)

This was what Friday was all about.

The start of long nights of partying. Staying up late drinking soda. Watching movies. Sleeping in. No papers to turn in. Going out to the mall with friends. _No school the next day._

And that was exactly why Len had been on his bed the whole time. Just laying there, looking at the ceiling.

It was Friday.

"LEN~" A high-pitched voice sliced through the air.

Len knew this voice from anywhere. After all, how could he not, when he had heard it since birth? In his mother's womb?

"Rin, I'm kind of in a state of relaxation right now. Don't bug me." The blond boy wasn't always this bitter, but he wasn't going to let his twin damper his mood by dragging him off to the mall to shop for...whatever girls went to malls for.

Rin kicked the door to his room open, a pout set on her round face.

"But Lennnn~ I was gonna ask if I could use your computer~"

Len pondered on this. If he lent his computer to Rin, maybe it'd keep her quiet for a few minutes (a few minutes of silence from Rin would be a miracle.)

The boy nodded. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

Rin grinned, and skipped over to the computer. The black monitor buzzed with light, and the girl moved the mouse to click on the internet icon. The sounds of clicking and tapping on the keyboard filled the empty silence.

"You know, there's this new hit song in America everyone's been talking about~ I heard Miku singing it at school today, so I wanna learn the lyrics!" Rin rambled excitedly.

"Mm. Sing it quietly, okay?" Len closed his eyes: it was about time he got a few hours of sleep.

"Ok!"

Suddenly a sound erupted from the speakers.

With his eyes still closed, Len tried figuring out what exactly that noise was.

There were no words to describe it. It was grating, loud, obnoxious, and way too...happy.

Hm? It sounded like there were...words. Was there some kind of secret message under the gurgle of the loud noise?

It repeated. The combination of sounds and noises continued repeating over and over. A high-pitched sound seemed to go along with the noise, and eventually a deeper..."voice" was heard. (Was it a voice? Len couldn't tell.)

A minute longer of this passed, and Len finally sat up, looking towards the computer screen.

"Rin. What was that?"

Rin turned to face her brother once the video on the screen had finally ended.

"Friday~ It's like, an American wonder~ You haven't heard of it?"

"...American wonder?" Len stood up and sat next to his sister in front on the computer.

"Here, I'll replay it. I know all the lyrics now~" Rin grinned.

Once again the beat of an obnoxiously happy tune erupted from the speakers. A mixture of colors and a random girl singing appeared onscreen. An overdose of computer graphics burnt into Len's mind as the figure on the screen started to...sing along with the...music.

"OOOOOOOH YEEEAH~ OOOOH YEAH YEAH. YEAH YEAH."

A few more long, painful seconds of this passed when the person finally started to formulate words that made...some sense.

"_Seven AM, waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs_,"

Good for you.

"_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_,"

What? Was that supposed to rhyme? Bowl and cereal?

"_Seein' everything the time is going, tickin' on and on everybody's rushin'_"

Len began to shake uncontrollably. Was this song really that amazing? The blond looked to his right to glance at his sister. Her blue eyes were glued onto the screen. Len couldn't quite figure out what made Rin so compelled to stare at this overly colorful video of a typical morning.

"_Gotta get down to the BUS stop,_"

Why was there such a dramatic raise in tempo on this line?

"_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends! Kicking in the FRONT SEAT sitting in the BACK SEAT, gotta make my mind up, which seat, can I TAAAAKE?"_

And what was with this line? Such a dramatic change in the pitch...because she doesn't know which seat to take? Blasphemy.

Well, it can't get any worse was what Len thought as he continued to endure the song.

News flash. It did.

"_It's FRIDAY. FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAAAAY~ EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FOWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND."_

And then, another voice joined in.

"FURAIIDAY~ FURAIIDAY, GOT TO GET DOWN ON FURAIDAAY~ EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND."

Oh my God. Rin was singing. She was SINGING this song. THIS song.

And her pronunciation...

And the mixture of both voices fused together...

"_PARTYING_, PARTYING, _YEAH_! PARTYING, _PARTYING_, YEAH!"

It hurt. The pain was so excrutiating as Len felt himself falling out of his chair.

"FUN FUN FUN FUN. LOOKING FOWARD TO THE WEEKEND~"

At this point, Len just couldn't bear it any longer.

"STOP! JUST STOP. PLEASE." Len was on the floor, his body trembling as he stared up at the screen, wide-eyed, and his ears throbbing.

Rin dragged the mouse to the pause button, putting the accursed thing to a temporary halt.

"Lenny-kun? What's wrong~" There seemed to be no hint of concern in the girl's voice as she looked down at her brother with a wide grin on her face.

The boy curled up in a ball, his eyes closed shut.

"Never. Never. Never." He whispered to himself. He kept whispering that singular word to himself, pain tingling from his ears to his poor brain. It was too late. The song had been ingrained into his head. Len could still hear the obnoxiously happy tune, that weird girl's scratchy voice, Rin's horrible English...

"Never what~" A smile erupted on Rin's face. It must've been the smile of a demon.

"P-please. I'm begging y-you. Never play that-that s-song again." Len stammered.

Rin stood up, and propped her hands on her hips, looking down at Len's pitiful state.

"And what if I do?" That ugly smile of hers still laid itself on her features.

Len shook his head. "I don't wanna die so young."

Rin nodded, understanding her brother's pain.

"Alright. I'll never play this song again."

Len looked up at his sister, hope reflected in his eyes. "You promise?"

The girl held out her pinky to her brother. "Pinky swear~"

The boy smiled, no longer shaking. "Pinky swear~" he chirped back, in a totally _masculine way _(Kidding, of course.) "Well, I'm going to sleep now. When I wake up, let's get something to eat, okay?" Now relieved from that abomination of a song, Len felt like a huge weight had lifted off his pathetic girl shoulders.

"Mhm~ You better wake up early Lenny~"

"I will."

Yeah, because Rin has a lot in store for you...

* * *

><p>Len's eyes flickered open. After a nap for what felt like two hours, the boy hoisted himself up into a sitting position. He groggily rubbed at his eyes and stretched his limbs.<p>

And it was still Friday.

The boy got up from his bed, taking in his surroundings. Never had he appreciated such a peaceful silence.

Friday was beautiful. Enduring that painful song made him realize how beautiful a silent world was.

But that serenity was soon blasted into smithereens once Rin stepped into his room.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?"

Rin's satanic smile spread upon her face once again.

Her lips spread apart, and she began her song.

"IT'S FURAIIDAY~ FURAIDAY~ GOT TO GET DOWN ON FURAIDAAAAY~"

Oh my God.

OH. MY. GOD.

"EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND~"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SING IT ANYMORE! PINKY SWEAR, DON'T YOU REMEMBER?" Len cried, his hands over his ears.

"Ehehehehe~ I said I wouldn't _play_ it, but you never said I couldn't _sing_ it," The demon giggled to herself, "AND NOW, let's continue~"

"NOOOOOO! STOP!" Len quickly fled, pushing his sister out of the way as he ran out the door.

There was no way he could endure that torture. He had to run, escape. Ending his life now would be a shame.

Running as fast as he could, Len jumped into a closet at the end of the hallway, locking himself inside.

It didn't matter that it was small, dark, and he felt bugs crawling all over him. He was safe.

Once Rin was tired of singing, he'd have survived.

But then a knock resonated on the closet door.

"Lenny~ Here's the next verse~" Rin took a deep breath.

"7:45, WE DRIVING ON THE HIGHWAY, CRUISING SO FAST I WANT TIME TO FURAI,"

It's _fly_, not _furai_! Len noted in his head as his sister continued singing her heart out.

"FUN FUN THINK ABOUT FUN. YOU WHAT IT IS~"

_NO. THIS ISN'T FUN. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? _Just as last tme, Len was shaking uncontrollably, and trying to block out the sound by covering his ears. To no avail.

"I GOT THIS YOU GOT THIS, MY FUREND IS ON MY RIGHT, I GOT THIS YOU GOT THIS, NOW YOU KNOOW IT~"

_Nononononononono. Please just stop!_

"KICKING IN THE FRONT SEAT, SITTING IN THE BACK SEAT, GOT TO MAKE MY MIND UP, WHICH SEAT SHALL I TAAAAAAKE~"

_NO. NOT THIS AGAIN._

"IT'S FURAIIDAY~ FURAIDAY~ GOT TO GET DOWN ON FURAIDAAAAY~  
>EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND."<p>

"Rin! PLEASE!" Len shuddered.

"FURAIIDAY, FURAIIDAY GETTING DOWN ON FURAIIDAAY~"

"No, no, I can't stand it much longer!" Len shook his head in a furious attempt to get the lyrics out of his head.

"EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND."

"I AM! I LOVE THE WEEKEND! JUST STOP SINGING!" he sceamed, trying to raise his voice above his sister's.

"PARTYING, PARTYING, YEAH! PARTYING, PARTYING, YEAH!  
>FUN FUN FUN FUN, ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND."<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Len rammed the closet door open, and instead of running into another room in the house, he decided to just leave the lot completely. His sister would eventually track him down, but he just had to leave. Just a few more minutes of silence before his demise was all he wanted.

As soon as he escaped to the outside world, he made a run for it to the closest house he could think of.

Miku's house.

* * *

><p>"Really? I didn't know she was so vicious." Miku patted the young blond's head.<p>

Len nodded silently, his face void of any emotion. Just a blank slate of terror.

"S-she just kept on singing it. I-it was horrible. The worst song I've e-ever heard of. I wanted to die b-but..." He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Sit down. I'll get you a drink." Miku ushered the boy inside her house, leading him to a couch.

"T-thank you." Len whispered. The girl simply nodded, and left him alone in the living room.

Silence. At this sound, Len felt like jumping for joy.

He was free. Perhaps he could just continue living here, away from his horrible sister. And far away from that horrible music. Yeah, it'd be a nice life. Just sitting at the dining table with the most beautiful girl ever. No annoying little sister that blabbered constantly. And no "Friday" within hearing range...

Miku walked back into the living room, holding a can of soda in each hand.

"You're okay with some coke, right?" Miku asked, handing one of the cans to the boy.

"Yes. You have no idea how much I owe you." Len popped it open and brought the drink to his lips. The cool liquid refreshed him completely. Listening to that song must've made him thirsty.

"So, what was the song that Rin was torturing you with?" Miku asked.

Len gulped. "I-I think it was called..._F-F-Friday_." He said in a soft tone. It hurt just saying the name.

"...Friday?" Miku repeated.

"Mhm."

Miku's turquoise eyes lit up. "I KNOW THAT SONG~" she grinned.

"Y-you do?" A quick flashback struck him. Rin's words seeped into his head as he came to realize a horrifying fact:

_"I heard Miku singing it at school today, so I wanna learn the lyrics!"_

"You wanna know what my favorite part is?"

"N-no-" Before he could finish, Miku had already begun singing.

"YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY, THURSAY. TODAY IT IS FRIDAY, FRIDAY."

_I already know my days of the week! _He thought to himself shakily.

"WE-WE-WE SO EXCITED. WE SO EXCITED. WE GONNA HAVE A BALL TODAY~"

Was the horrible grammar intended? Len wasn't sure, but he was now curled up once again in a fetal position, desperately trying to block out the song.

"TOMORROW IS SATURDAY. THEN SUNDAY, COMES AFTERWAAAARDS. I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO EEEENDD!"

"WELL I DO!" Len screamed. This was no longer the safe haven he had thought it was. It had been succumbed by the hellish song.

He had to leave.

And to Kaito's house he fled.

* * *

><p>Without any greeting, Len crashed into Kaito's home once the door swung open.<p>

"HELP MEEE!" Len yelled like a madman. Kaito held Len back by the shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"My God, Len, what's wrong?" Kaito's blue eyes looked down at the blond in fear. What had happened? Never had he seen the boy in such a state.

Len was gasping for breath, barely able to talk.

"M-make them stop singing. Please. _Please_." Len fell to his knees.

Not really sure what the hell to do, Kaito backed away.

"...Sure. Do you want any-"

"No. Just, let me stay in a room. Any room. A quiet room. No windows, no computer or anything that can play_ that _song."

"...Okay." The two males entered his house. As soon as they were inside, Kaito led the boy to the only room in his house with no windows or computers.

"Is this fine?"

"PERFECT." Len ran into the enclosed space and shut the door.

With no where else to sit, Len rested himself on the toilet.

"No windows, no radio, no nothing. Just me, the walls, the floor, and the toilet. Nothing that relates to Friday." The boy smiled to himself.

And it was quiet.

So very quiet.

Living with Kaito wouldn't be so bad. Yeah, Rin was his sister, and Miku was smokin' hot, but living with another guy had its quirks. No nagging, no shopping, no girls taking up the shower for too long. Just men watching sports and doing whatever the hell they wanted.

And no _Friday_.

"Hey, Kaito?" Len was getting a bit hungry just sitting there on a toilet.

No response.

"Kaito?" Len tried calling again.

Nada.

"KAITOOOO!"

Zilch.

Len groaned and opened the door slowly.

No girls singing that accursed song was in sight.

Len trekked over to the living room where Kaito was.

"Hey Kaito, you got any bananas?"

And instead of an answer, he got something worse.

"R-B, REBECCA BLACK. SO CHILLIN' IN THE FRONT SEAT. IN THE BACK SEAT."

What. Who was Rebecca Black?

"I'M DRIVIN', CRUISIN',"

And why was Kaito randomly rapping all of a sudden?

"FAST LANES, SWITCHING LANES,"

And _dancing_?

"WITH A CAR UP ON MY SIDE." Kaito made a motion which made it seem as if he were really turning a car wheel.

It had that same beat to it...

That same, irritating, nauseating beat from that horrible song the girls were singing...

"PASSIN' BY IS THE SCHOOL BUS IN FRONT OF ME."

School bus?

"MAKES TICK TOCK TICK TOCK WANNA SCREAM. CHECK MY TIME, IT'S FRIDAY, IT'S A WEEKEND,"

Oh, no.

"WE GONNA HAVE FUN, C'MON, C'MON Y'ALL!"

NO.

Before the next verse, Len ran towards the front door.

Where would he go? Gumi's? Luka's? Gakupo's?

There had to be somewhere...

He opened the door, and he was met with the sight of two girls, each with a sickeningly sweet smile on their faces.

Miku...and Rin.

And the song continued its course.

"IT'S FURAIIDAY, FURAIIDAY~ GOT TO GET DOWN ON FURAIIDAAAY~,  
>EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND~"<p>

And Kaito joins in with his equally horrendous English.

"FURAIIDAY, FURAIIDAY~GETTING DOWN ON FURAIIDAAY~,  
>EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND~"<p>

There was no escape. The girls blocked his way out, and Kaito stood right behind him.

Was he really going to die here?

"PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH!"

No, he can't die here...not now. There was still so much to do...

Tomorrow was Saturday...and Sunday would come afterwards...

To die on a Friday...it would be such a shame.

No. He would live. He had to. Today was not the day to give up.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Len cried triumphantly. With his back was straight, he glared directly into the eyes of the girls, then turned to do the same to Kaito.

The three-man choir blinked, not really sure what to make of Len's outburst.

So they decided to sing the remaining words of the song.

"IT'S FURAIIDAY~ FURAIDAY~ GOT TO GET DOWN ON FURAIDAAAAY~  
>EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND.<br>FURAIIDAY, FURAIIDAY GETTING DOWN ON FURAIIDAAY~  
>EVERYBODY ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. WEEKEND.<br>PARTYING, PARTYING, YEAH! PARTYING, PARTYING, YEAH!  
>FUN FUN FUN FUN, ROOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND."<p>

Len was now sprawled out on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the stares he was given by the trio.

"Can I go back to school now?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Hopefully your friends won't start randomly singing this song to your face. I don't want you guys to suffer like poor Lenny had to ;(<strong>

**And I really don't hate the song that much, but what's a story without exaggeration? (_A good story. That's what_.) ****And to anyone offended by the way the Vocaloids were singing the song (pronunciation)...sorry. Had to do it, there was no way around it.**

**I'm aware that I'm kinda sorta (totally) breaking the guidelines by writing this...BUT WHAT PERSON HASN'T? ;D (Um...don't kill me? Please?)**

**The writing is SUPER DUPER sucky, I swear. Sorry for the overdosage of CAPS. I think my caps lock is broken now...**

**OH! AND SINCE YOU GUYS ARE SUCH _AMAZING_ PEOPLE, AND YOU LIKE LEN FICS SO VERY MUCH, I SUGGEST YOU READ MY STORY "A NEW KIND OF FOE". (HA, I'm not advertising. Just...showcasing my work to you fab people.)**

**(And I'll end this freakin' long author's note that you probably just skipped over.)**

**So, how about you review? I gives out coooookies~ ;D**


End file.
